What Would It Be Like
by yhcorb
Summary: Kitty livre ses sentiments à cœur ouvert. Ou plutôt à lettre ouverte.
1. What Would It Be Like

**What Would It Be Like**

Synopsis : Kitty livre ses sentiments à cœur ouvert. Ou plutôt à lettre ouverte.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de la série. Sinon ça serait Karleyment différent.

Note : Dans cette fic, Kitty n'est pas à l'origine des problèmes de santé de Marley. Ce sera traité dans une autre fic. Un jour. Peut-être.  
Le titre de la fic vient d'une chanson de Salvador. [Merci à Freezy']  
Et un grand merci à la meilleure des testeuses du monde de fanfic : Nemaja !

* * *

Marley se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête encore pleine de magnifiques souvenirs de la veille. _Et aussi de la nuit_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 7h15. Les cours commençaient dans à peine 45 minutes. _Merde_. Elle se retourna, espérant trouver quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne. A la place, bien en évidence, se trouvait une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_Marley,_

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire depuis si longtemps. Tant de choses que j'aurais dû faire. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Je crois que je voulais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre nous. Je crois que non en fait j'ai juste été lâche. Une fois de plus dans ma vie. Mais après cette nuit merveilleuse à tes côtés, je ne peux plus l'être. Pas avec toi. Je dois te dire tout ce que j'aurais dû te dire et faire. Et ne pas faire. Voici donc cette lettre à cœur ouvert._

_Tu vois, j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps que dès que je t'ai vu, tu as bouleversé mon petit monde. Tu semblais si heureuse, si adorable, si … Toi.. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi tout a basculé quand je t'ai rencontré. Et cela m'a effrayée. J'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais me faire. J'avais peur que tu atteignes ce que je cachais au fond de moi. Tous ses sentiments, tous ces moments de bonheur que je m'interdisais._

_J'aurais dû depuis longtemps te montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une garce. Et j'aurais dû plutôt cesser de me comporter comme la fille qui te lançait 3 slushies à la minute, qui insultait ta mère et volait tes affaires pour les éparpiller dans les poubelles. (Oui, c'était moi.) J'aurais pas dû te faire ça mais à la place être.. moi et te laisser une place dans ma vie. Car grâce à toi, je sais que je suis bien plus qu'une fille dont sa seule réussite dans la vie sera d'avoir été la garce du lycée. Grâce à toi j'ai baissé toutes les barrières que je m'étais imposée pour ne pas souffrir. Et tout semble plus facile. Plus paisible. Plus merveilleux. Je suis juste bien, je ne souffre plus. Grâce à toi je me redécouvre. Et je veux tout faire pour que tu découvres qui je suis réellement. Et que tu découvres sur toi ce que tu refuses de voir. Et que tu arrêtes à ton tour de te faire souffrir._

_J'aurais dû remarquer que tu te faisais du mal. Que tu écoutais ces idiots qui te disaient que tu n'étais pas aussi belle que les autres. Que tu ne mangeais plus, ne dormait plus. Que tu n'avais plus ce sourire si pétillant et si adorable. J'aurais dû remarquer tout ça bien avant que je te ramasse sur le parking du lycée et que je passe le pire jour de ma vie. Mais ce que j'aurais dû par-dessous tout, c'est te prouver que ces idiots avaient tort. Certes ils ont raison quand ils disent que tu ne pourras jamais être au même stade qu'elles. Mais ça c'est parce que tu es largement mieux que les autres. Et je sais qu'un jour, tu te regarderas dans le miroir et que tu te verras tel que je te vois. Comme l'une des filles les plus sexys de McKinley.(Je suis peut-être dans un passage romantique mais j'ai toujours un égo qui refuse d'admettre à ce moment précis que tu l'es encore plus que moi. Désolé de sa part.)_

_J'aurais dû ne jamais repousser mes sentiments pour toi. Car ouais ce que je ressens pour toi c'est bien plus que du copinage ou autres. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Et surtout pour l'accepter. Je m'inquiétais de ce que les autres pensaient. Je me demandais ce que mes parents penseraient si un jour j'arrivais et leur disais « Hey ! Il est bon votre café ? Au fait, j'aime une fille ». Et surtout je me demandais ce que tu ferais si je te l'avouais. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ça aurait été normal que tu me repousses et que tu ne me laisses plus jamais t'approcher. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. (Et même bien au contraire comme le prouve les jolies marques tu m'as faîte dans le cou cette nuit.) Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Et d'incroyable. Pour moi._

_C'est pour ça que j'aurais dû rester ce matin. Cette nuit a été si merveilleuse. Je sais que pour toi c'était la première fois contrairement à moi. Mais c'est la première fois que je le faisais par amour et par envie. La première fois que je me sentais vivante, heureuse, amoureuse … Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai pensé qu'avec le don que j'ai de tout gâcher, il valait mieux que je parte. Que comme ça, ça restera un parfait souvenir pour nous deux. Même si j'ai espoir que nous aurons d'autres souvenirs ainsi._

_Tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais tu as dû le comprendre, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Baisser ma garde totalement. T'avouer mes sentiments. Te dire tout ce que je trouvais de bien chez toi (donc tout). Que oui tu as bouleversé mon monde mais que maintenant il tourne autour de toi. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me faire oublier mon passé, ma famille si on peut dire que j'en ai une. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me rendre heureuse depuis longtemps. Mais il y'a une chose que j'aurais dû te dire par-dessous tout. C'est que je suis folle de toi. A en crever. Tu celle qui a tout changé dans ma vie. Celle qui me rend heureuse rien qu'en me souriant. Celle qui me fait rêver rien qu'avec une chanson. Celle qui connait toute mon histoire et ne m'a jamais jugé. Celle qui me console quand je suis au plus bas. Et je pourrais continuer longtemps. Et c'est égoïste mais je veux être la raison de ton sourire. La seule à qui tu te confieras. La seule qui te fera rire, te consoleras, te rendras juste heureuse. La seule que tu aimeras. _

_Comme tu te le demandes surement, oui, je te demande si tu veux être ma petite amie. (Même si dit ainsi, ça semble ridicule, gnan gnan et cucu la praline à 100 %)Je te demande pas d'avoir tout de suite la réponse. Prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir. Et même si tu ne veux pas, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide ou quelqu'un. Je serais toujours dans les parages pour te protéger. (Et éventuellement empêcher la possibilité d'une descendance à ceux qui t'approcheront de trop près). Je serais toujours là rien que pour toi._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment finir cette lettre donc je te dirais qu'une seule chose. Et je sais que plus tard je n'aurais pas de regret en me disant « je n'aurais pas dû lui dire » ceci. Car ce que je vais te dire c'est peut-être tout simple mais c'est ce que je ressens. Trois petits mots._

_Je t'aime._

Marley finit de lire la lettre, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était 7h40. Plus la peine d'aller à la première heure de cours. Au moins cela lui laisserait du temps pour préparer ce qu'elle devait dire à Kitty. Car il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû lui dire certaines choses. Et notamment trois petits mots tout simples.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
Voilà voilà. Merci de m'avoir lu :D  
Je pense à peut-être faire une suite, mais cela dépend des retours que j'aurais. N'hésitez pas à l'indiquer par review !  
Encore une fois merci,  
Yhcorb.


	2. I'm The Girl

Part 2

**Note : Hé beh je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant d'avis positif. Un ÉNORME merci à vous tous pour vos reviews , cela fait super chaud au cœur et pousse à écrire ! Donc pour vous, voici la suite !  
Et merci à la super testeuse Nemaja !**

* * *

8h … 9h … 10H … 11H … 12H … Et toujours rien. Plus la matinée s'écoulait, plus l'inquiétude de Kitty grandissait. Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de Marley. Elle ne l'avait même pas croisée. _Et si je l'ai effrayé ? Si elle veut plus me parler ? Comment je vais faire ? J'aurais peut-être pas dû tout lui dire. J'aurais …_ Son monologue intérieur fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui lui indiquait un message. Message qu'elle regarda immédiatement.  
_"12h05, de Marley.  
Au lieu de paniquer intérieurement, regarde dans ton casier."_  
Kitty observa les alentours mais ne vit pas la brunette autour d'elle. Son portable sonna à nouveau.  
_"12h06, de Marley.  
C'est pas autour de toi qui faut regarder. C'est dans ton casier ; )."_

Kitty leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'exécutant. _Cette fille va me rendre dingue._ Elle découvrit, trônant au centre de son casier, une feuille de papier.

_Kitty,_

_J'aurais voulu te dire … Non je déconne je vais pas faire ça, ça serait débile. Enfin je dis pas que ce que tu as fais était débile bien au contraire c'était super mignon. Mais ça aurait été banal et nul. Mais je dis pas que ce que tu as fais était nul c'était génial au contraire. Je crois que je parle (ou que j'écris ?) trop quand je suis nerveuse, enfin tu as dû le remarquer. Donc bref je voulais te demander si après les cours tu accepterais qu'on se voie. Je te dirais les infos qu'il faut en temps voulu. XOXO. Marley._

Kitty ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Avant qu'elle ne put faire quoique ce soit, elle reçut un nouveau message.  
_12h10, de Marley.  
Je prends ce sourire presque idiot pour un oui ) Je t'envoie tout ce qui faut plus tard.  
PS : Si tu te le demandes, oui c'est un rencard.  
_Le sourire qu'arborait Kitty avait définitivement dépassé le stade idiot.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Kitty se trouvait à l'entrée d'un parc dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent. Marley lui avait donné rendez-vous pour 19h. Il était 19h15. _Cette fille me rend folle._ Elle savait que la ponctualité n'était pas le fort de la brune. En parlant de celle-ci, Marley arriva vers elle.  
- Hey ! Désolé du retard, y avait du monde sur la route. Elle ne laissa pas à la blonde le temps de répondre et l'attira à l'intérieur du parc. Elles marchèrent pendant deux, trois minutes jusqu'à ce que Marley s'arrête dans un coin désert, près du lac. Kitty remarqua qu'il y avait une nappe à carreaux par terre, ainsi qu'un pique-nique. A cette vue, elle souria comme jamais elle n'avait souri.  
- C'est magnifique !  
- C'est un peu le but la taquina Marley.

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à pique-niquer en parlant de tout et de rien. Elles passèrent un bon moment mais Ktty ne pouvait empêcher le stress de monter. _Si elle a fait tout ça pour moi c'est qu'elle-même bien hein ? Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit alors ? Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien mais plus que bien. Peut-être qu'elle sait pas. Peut-être que j'aurais pas dû au final. Peut-être que…  
_- Tu es avec moi ou pas ?  
- Hum ? Kitty sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard perdu à Marley qui éclata de rire. _Pourquoi même quand elle rit elle est adorable ?_  
- Bon je pense que c'est le bon moment. Pas de question ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que Kitty allait lui poser des questions. Elle tâtonna dans ses poches pendant une bonne minute avant d'en ressortir une feuille.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tais-toi et écoute.  
- J'aime bien quand tu es entreprenante. Comme hier soir en fait …  
- Kitty ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tais-toi. Kitty se contenta de sourire. Marley lu alors ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_Je suis la fille banale qui n'a pas confiance en elle,  
Je suis la fille qui n'est pas exceptionnelle.  
Je suis la fille qui a l'habitude d'être seule,  
Je suis la fille qui se prend à longueur de journée des moqueries dans la gueule.  
Je suis la fille qui a plus été blessée qu'aimée,  
Je suis la fille que beaucoup veulent faire tomber.  
Je suis la fille qui a constamment peur,  
Je suis la fille qui n'ouvre jamais son cœur.  
Je suis la fille qui s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureuse,  
Je suis la fille qui se refusait d'être totalement heureuse._

_Mais je suis la fille qui a toujours le sourire,  
Je suis la fille qui est toujours en train de rire.  
Je suis la fille qui est là pour ses amis,  
Je suis la fille qui profite à fond de la vie.  
Je suis la fille qui est super tête en l'air,  
Je suis la fille qui est constamment sincère.  
Je suis la fille qui s'est toujours relevée,  
Je suis la fille qui s'est toujours accrochée.  
Je suis la fille qui pleure devant des films romantiques,  
Je suis la fille qu'on peut qualifier d'énigmatique._

_Mais surtout,  
Je suis la fille à qui tu as dérobé le cœur,  
Je suis la fille qui grâce à toi n'a plus peur.  
Je suis la fille à qui tu as appris ce que c'était aimer,  
Je suis la fille qui ne te laissera jamais tomber.  
Je suis la fille qui sera toujours là pour toi,  
Je suis la fille qui pour toi, fera tout et n'importe quoi._

_Je suis la fille qui te rendra heureuse,  
Je suis la fille qui, de toi, est folle amoureuse.  
Je suis la fille qui te protègera,  
Je suis la fille qui toujours t'aimera._

Au fur et à mesure que Marley lisait, Kitty tentait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Toutefois lorsqu'elle entama le dernier passage, elle ne put se retenir plus et se contenta de pleurer silencieusement. Lorsque eut finit, elle resta bouchée bée, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.  
- Marl … C'est … Je … Marley posa un doigt devant ses lèvres.  
- Ne dis rien. Elle se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et, après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Kitty, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux et passionné qui déclencha des feux artifices dans l'estomac des jeunes filles. Après quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes ou des heures elles ne savaient plus, elles s'écartèrent, ne pouvant contrôler leur sourire.  
- Oui !  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, moi Marley Rose, accepte d'être la petite-amie de toi, Kitty Wilde.  
- Mmh je crois que j'aurais pu le deviner.  
- Ah bon ? Je vois pas pourquoi.  
- Ah ouais ? Kitty sourit et la plaqua au sol pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci cela n'avait rien de doux mais passionné, ça oui ça l'était. Et là ? ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elle s'écarta.  
- Il faudrait que tu recommences pour que je te dise répliqua Marley avec un sourire malicieux. Autant dire que Kitty ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour cela.

Elles restèrent dans le parc le plus possible, chacune voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Elles assistèrent au coucher du soleil, tendrement enlacés. Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée mais leur histoire, elle, ne faisait que commençait.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaires, positif ou négatif !  
Le poème est basé sur le poème "I'm the guy".  
Encore un ÉNORME, GIGANTESQUE MERCI à tous.  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures … Je dirais même à TRÈS bientôt ; )  
Yhcorb.**


End file.
